Meet Ghost!
by yoonashley12
Summary: Dari pesta kenaikan semester yang diadakan oleh guru gurita kuning berubah menjadi acara uji nyali! No pair. OOC


Warning: OOC, horror gak dapet, bahasa campur.

Assasination Classroom milik Yuusei Matsui. Saya hanya meminjam Karakternya saja :)

.

.

 **Uji Nyali**

.

.

Mulai hari ini, kelas 3-E masuk kesemester 2. Dan, mereka semua memutuskan untuk merayakannya. Nanya siapa yang ngusul? Siapa lagi kalau bukan si gurita kuning mesum dikelas 3-E.

"Anak-anak! Karena mulai hari ini, kalian masuk semester 2, kita akan membuat pesta!"

Murid-murid 3-E cengo, ni guru segirang apaan sih.

"Sensei, pestanya dimana?"Tanya Kayano.

"Nyufufu …. Ada usulan dimana kita mau ngadain pesta?"

 **BRUAKK**.

Sumpah, kenapa mereka susah bener sih bunuh ni guru.

"Disekolah saja, Sensei, jika dirumah yang lain, bisa merepotkan saja"usul Isogai. Memang ikemen nomor 1 dikelas 3-E kau, Isogai.

"Ide bagus, Isogai-kun. Karena hari ini hari sabtu, kita akan merayakannya ntar malam!"Seru Koro-sensei.

"Malam minggu gitu?"Tanya Maehara.

"Ah, dasar lu playboy gadungan, mentang2 pacar lu banyak, kagak mau malam minggu bareng temen"jawab Karma.

"Woi, Karma, please, deh, gue ini _cassanova_. Salahkan mak gue yang ngelahirin anak yang punya wajah ganteng!"

"Isogai, kasihtau satu-persatu aib Maehara, dong"

"Karma, Maehara itu punya bejibun aib. Mulai dari kalo tidur harus pake po-"

"JANGAN SEBAR AIB SAHABAT LO SENDIRI, WOY!"

"Gue kgk mau kali sahabatan sama elu"

"Isogai … Ternyata kau sejahat itu .. *nangis kayak badut kuning pemain basket dari fandom sebelah*"

"Canda, bro. Mana mungkin persahabatan dari kecil dilupakan gitu aja"

"KAU SAHABAT SEJATIKU, ISOGAI!"

"Stop, stop, kenapa jadi drama kayak gini?"Tanya Nakamura.

"Aku tak menyangka Isogai segitu OOC nya -,-"komentar Nagisa.

"Nyunyaa! Sensei terharu dengan persahabatan Isogai-kun dan Maehara-kun!"

Ternyata, guru mereka menangis dengan air mata yang bercucuran deras didepan kelas.

"Jangan lebay, deh, Sensei!"Balas Terasaka.

"Sudah, sudah, woy! Kenapa topiknya jadi melenceng gini?!"Tanya Sugino yang mulai muncul perempatan dikeningnya.

"Ah, maaf, Sugino-kun. Sensei akan membagi tugas untuk pestanya! Nagisa-kun, Isogai-kun, Kayano-san, Kanzaki-san, Chiba-kun, dan Hayami-san bagian memasak! Nakamura-san, Maehara-san, Kurahashi-san, Okuda-san, Karma-kun, dan Kimura-kun bagian belanja bahan! Terasaka-kun, Yoshida-kun, Muramatsu-kun, Itona-kun, Hazama-san, dan Fuwa-san mencari kayu bakar atau arang! Dan, sisanya mendekorasi pesta dan menyiapkan piring, gelas, sendok, dan garpu!"

"Sekarang kalian boleh pulang! Kita kembali bertemu jam 05.00!"

Satu-persatu anak mulai meninggalkan kelas. Koro-sensei lalu mendatangi Irina dan Karasuma yang lagi entah menulis apa diruang guru.

"Hei, kudengar kau dan anak-anak mengadakan pesta, ya?"Tanya Karasuma.

"Nyufufu, Karasuma-sensei dan Irina-sensei ingin ikut?"Tanya Koro-sensei balik.

Keduanya serentak menggeleng.

"Maaf, aku ada pertemuan dengan pemerintah" – Karasuma

"Aku ada keperluan lain" – Irina.

Koro-sensei badmood dalam sekejap. Tak ada guru lain yang menemaninya.

.

Setelah istirahat sebentar dirumah, murid-murid yang dibagian berbelanja segera berkumpul disuatu minimarket tengah kota dengan menggunakan pakaian biasa.

"Yo, semuanya sudah ada?"Tanya Karma selaku pemimpin.

Semuanya menggangguk.

Kimura ada.

Kurahashi ada.

Maehara ada.

Okuda ada.

Nakamura ada.

Setelah dipastikan tidak ada yang menghilang, diculik, atau pun ketinggalan, mereka semua masuk kesalahsatu minimarket terkenal dikota mereka itu.

"Okuda-san, Nakamura-san, dan Kurahashi-san kebagian bumbu, kecap, saus, dan minuman. Aku dan sisanya mencari daging, sayur-sayuran, cemilan, dan buah-buahan!"

Tumben-tumbennya otak Karma lagi normal.

"Baik!"

 **Bagian cewek-ceweknya** ,

"Lihat, ada banyak bumbu! Kita ambil bumbu apa saja, Okuda-san?"Tanya Kurahashi sambil menunjukkan bumbu nasi goreng, ayam goreng, tempe goreng, soto ayam, dan yang lainnnya. Matanya menatap bergantian bumbu-bumbu yang ia pegang.

Okuda yang memegang keranjang belanja dengan kedua tangannya itu melihat kearah rak.

"Ah, ini …. Itu ….. bla …"

Selesai berurusan dengan yang namanya bumbu, Kurahashi dan Okuda akhirnya menyadari sesuatu.

"Nakamura-san mana?"Tanya Okuda.

Ternyata, Nakamura udah ngacir duluan mengambil hal-hal yang diminta gurunya dan Karma.

"Nakamura-san! Bilang dong kalo udah beli semuanya!"Ujar Kurahashi sambil berkacak pinggang.

Nakamura hanya bisa tertawa garing.

 **Bagian cowok-cowok** ,

"Karma, kau yakin daging ayam ini higenis?"

" _Mochiron!_ Aku kan punya skill menilai sesuatu"

"Skill macam apa itu -,-"

Para cowok-cowoknya malah mendebatkan tentang kehigenisan daging ayam dan ikan.

"Udahlah! Kalian berdua terusin aja kegiatan ngecek tu daging. Aku duluan nyari bahan-bahan yang lain!"Mencak Kimura meninggalkan pemuda berambut merah dan oren itu yang masih asyik dengan kegiatan tidak jelas mereka itu.

.

"Udah selesai?"Tanya Nakamura ketika semuanya sudah diluar minimarket.

"Ya.."

"Baiklah, satu orang bawa 1 kantong plastik. Sekarang masih jam 03.00. Taruh saja dirumah kalian dulu, baru nanti bawa lagi"

"Baikkkk"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul 5 kurang, para murid kelas 3-E memutuskan untuk pergi kesekolah tercintah mereka itu.

Tentu saja yang datang duluan adalah kelompok yang berbelanja tadi.

"Baiklah! Bagian yang memasak ikut aku!"Seru Isogai.

Ternyata ada dapur mini outdoor yang dibuat Koro-sensei dibelakang sekolah mereka.

Lengkap lagi. Ntah darimana guru itu dapat listrik.

"Baiklah! Nagisa! Kanzaki! Kalian buat nasi goreng! Aku dan Kayano membuat bla …. Bla … bla…"

Ocehan dari mulut ketua kelas 3E itu mulai terdengar. Tetapi, Kayano, Nagisa, Kanzaki, Hayami, dan Chiba nurut aja. Lagian yang diminta oleh Isogai itu sepenuhnya bener kok.

"WOI SIALAN! MANA ARANGNYAAAAA!"Teriak Kayano.

"Lagi diambil sama Terasaka cs tuh! Tau lama banget!"Balas Megu yang mendengar teriakan membahana Kayano.

"SABAR WOIIIIIIII!"Terdengar teriakan dari kejauhan yang sudah dipastikan adalah suara Terasaka dan Itona. Entah telinga mereka berdua emang tajem atau suara Kayano emang terlalu keras.

Saat jam diruang guru menunjukkan pukul 06.00, para murid nista itu sudah selesai dengan kegiatan menyiapkan-memasak mereka.

Tetapi, perkelahian terjadi. Kali ini perkelahian datang dari si Takaoka palsu dan si rambut merah 3-E, Terasaka dan Karma.

"Eh, setan merah! Jangan poto-poto orang seenaknya!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Mukamu bagus tuh dipotoku!"

"Set, pasti muka aib lagi! Kemarikan tu kamera!"

"Udah ngaku aja muka lu kejelekan tingkat dewa ampe gk mau dipoto!"

"Matamu! Udah lu juga jujur saja kalo kakak lu itu iblis bergunting terus berambut merah! Udah mata belang, cebol lagi!"

Seketika didunia lain, ditengah pertandingan olahraga, seseorang ditengah lapangan lagi bersin, padahal lagi saat-saat menegangkan.

"Apa lu bilang?!"

Dari sini, adegan jambak rambut, saling tarik mulut, atau apalah yang mereka buat itu.

Semuanya hanya bisa sweatdrop menonton mereka.

"Woi! Makan udah! Capek-capek dibuatin malah berantem!"Lerai Kurahashi.

Koro-sensei tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka semua, "Baiklah …. Karena sekarang udah jam 09.00-"

Para murid langsung menyemburkan air yang mereka minum,

"Anjrit! Udah jam segini?!"Tanya Sugaya.

"Lu pikir jam berapa?"Tanya Koro-sensei balik. "Kita akan mengadakan uji nyaliii!"

"LAGI?!"

Mengingat dulu, saat mereka semua liburan musim panas di pulau resort terkenal dan juga mengadakan uji nyali. Saat Koro-sensei yang menjadi hantu malah takut sama murid-muridnya yang ia kira hantu.

"Koro-sensei, bukannya dulu uji nyali yang kau buat malah gagal?"Tanya Karma yang udah nyelesein pertarungannya dengan Terasaka.

Koro-sensei lalu tertawa, "Tenang saja, Karma-kun! Kali ini bukan Koro-sensei yang buat!"

Semuanya memasang wajah bingung.

Koro-sensei lalu memasang wajah menyeramkan. "Kalian akan Sensei taruh dimasing-masing dirumah horror dikota ini. Kelompoknya sesuai yang tadi saja, nyufufufu~"

"Kalian akan Sensei bagi masing-masing kelompok 6 kamera. Kalian akan menaruhnya dimasing-masing ruangan! Gak usah banyak cingcong, kita mulai saja sekarang!"

Dalam kecepatan 20 mach, mereka semua sekarang berada disebuah rumah horror sesuai kelompok mereka.

 **Kelompok** **Isogai, Nagisa, Kayano, Kanzaki, Chiba, dan Hayami**

Mereka berenam ditempatkan disebuah rumah besar tetapi terlihat tidak terawat.

Isogai yang merupakan pemimpin dari keenam anak itu langsung masuk kehalaman rumah yang banyak ditumbuhi pohon dan rumput liar. Ada hawa mencekam yang menyambut mereka.

" _Mi-minna-san_ , sekarang sesuai dengan yang ditulis dikertas yang tertempel dikamera ini, aku pergi kearah pohon belakang disamping kolam berenang"ucap Isogai takut-takut.

"A-aku dibagian kamar lantai 2 dekat tangga!"Nagisa langsung melihat kertas dikameranya.

Lalu Kanzaki di dapur, Kayano diruang tengah, Chiba dikamar lantai 1 dekat tangga, dan Hayami ditoilet.

"Uwahh! Sepertinya aku harus memanjat!"Isogai menatap pohon didepannya sekarang. Pohonnya cukup tinggi dan banyak daun lebat yang tumbuh. Tanpa aba-aba, ia memanjat pohon itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang tinggal taruh kame-"

Perkataan Isogai terhenti. Saat ia mencoba merekam video untuk ditaruh, divideonya menunjukkan jika kolam berenang yang sekarang berada depan Isogai dengan jarak tak jauh terdapat seorang perempuan berambut hitam dan memakai baju terusan warna putih dan sedang berenang. Wajahnya tidak kelihatan karena ia menghadap ke arah yang berkebalikan dari Isogai sekarang.

"Eh?"Saat matanya melepaskan diri dari kamera dan menatap kolam berenang dengan mata telanjang, tak ada makhluk seperti divideo. Ia lalu menatap video lagi dan kekolam berenang dan itu terjadi selama berulang-ulang.

Baru, ketika sudah sekitar 5 kali hal itu terjadi, Isogai melihat secara langsung penampakan itu.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ia langsung meninggalkan kamera yang ia taruh diatas pohon dan turun dari pohon dengan meloncat dan kabur dari rumah itu meninggalkan kelima temannya dan berlari kembali ke kelasnya yang berada di atas gunung.

Saat didapur, Kanzaki yakin ia mendengar teriakan Isogai. Tetapi ia mengasumsikan jika Isogai berteriak karena bertemu ulat bulu atau sejenisnya.

"Selesai!"Katanya sambil menaruh kamera bagiannya diatas kulkas.

Saat itu juga, ia mendengar suara tubrukan antara piring, gelas, dan air. Saat ia melihat kesampingnya yang merupakan wastafel, ia melihat piring-piring dan gelas yang bersumburan darah.

Tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun, Kanzaki perlahan-lahan meninggalkan dapur dan kabur menggunakan pintu samping.

"Aah! Akhirnya bersih!"

Selesai menaruh kamera diatas meja lampu, Kayano memutuskan membereskan ruangan tempat ia berdiri menggunakan lap yang tak sengaja ia bawa.

"Koro-sensei … Guru kami … Kelas 3E tercinta~"Senandung Kayano riang.

"Ah, Kanzaki-san! Bagaimana kau didapur?"Tanya Kayano ketika merasa baju belakangnya ditarik. Dari ukuran tangan, Kayano berpikir orang yang menarik bajunya adalah Kanzaki.

"Kanzaki! Jawab!"Seru Kayano karena orang yang ia anggap Kanzaki tak menjawab, tetapi ia masih memegang baju Kayano.

"Kan-!"Saat Kayano berbalik. Ia melihat perempuan dengan baju pengantin warna putih. Kukunya sangat panjang dan tajam, wajahnya tak terlihat karena rambut hitamnya menghalangi seluruh wajahnya.

 _ **Kau kira aku temanmu?**_

Tanyanya dengan suara parau.

"Ka …. Ka … LARI!"Jerit Kayano tidak jelas. Ia segera pergi dengan wajah tegang, kaget, dan takut.

Selesai menaruh kamera, Hayami mencuci tangannya. Ia menutup pintu toilet dan saat ini tidak terdengar suara apapun.

"Aku kan bukan tsundere…"Gumam Hayami sambil terus memikirkan perkataan ' _Kau itu tsundere, Hayami-san?_ 'Yang berasal dari Nagisa.

Ia memang sudah sering dibilang tsundere oleh teman sekelasnya. Ta-tapi! Ayolah! Hayami itu bukan tsundere! Walaupun Okajima sering membalas 'Hanya seorang tsundere yang tidak mau mengakui dirinya tsundere!'

Saat ini, ia berharap teman-temannya menjemputnya ditoilet karena ia tidak tahu jalan dirumah ini.

 **Tok. Tok. Tok.**

Ada yang mengetuk pintu toilet.

Analisis Hayami mengatakan jika orang itu adalah Isogai atau Nagisa.

"Iya sabar!"Balas Hayami sambil membuka pintu toilet.

Yang ia temukan bukan seorang pemuda berambut biru yang tampak mirip perempuan atau cowok berambut hitam, tetapi seseorang perempuan menggunakan dress warna hitam. Rambutnya juga berwarna hitam yang panjangnya mencapai ujung tangannya.

 _ **Berharap temanmu mendatangimu, huh?**_

Hayami langsung menutup kembali pintu toilet dan kabur menggunakan ventilasi didalam toilet.

Chiba melihat-lihat sekeliling ruangan ia berdiri sekarang. Ruangan itu cukup luas dan terdapat kasur, TV tua, dan karpet.

Ia mencari-cari tempat cocok untuk ia taruh kamera yang ia pegang!

"Ah! Itu dia!"

Ia lalu menaruh kameranya diatas TV.

Tepat setelah ia menaruh kameranya, TV menyala sendiri. Padahal Chiba sama sekali tidak menyentuh remot TV itu.

Karena penasaran mengalahkan instingnya sendiri, ia curi-curi kesempatan menonton TV nya dengan sedikit menunduk.

Layar TV itu sangat gelap. Chiba mencoba menyentuh layarnya karena merasa ada yang tidak beres.

Setelah ia menyentuh layarnya, layar TV berganti menjadi menunjukkan sebuah _close-up_ sebuah wajah. Tetapi, yang terlihat hanya hidung dan mulutnya saja karena matanya tertutup rambut. Walaupun matanya tertutup seperti dirinya, Chiba yakin yang ia lihat sekarang adalah perempuan.

 **Gruah**.

Mulutnya terbuka dan menunjukkan bagian mulut yang berantakan.

Chiba terjatuh kebelakang dan sangat kaget.

 _ **Sedang mengganggu rumahku, ya?**_

Chiba mencari benda terdekat disekitarnya dan menemukan sebuah alarm. Ia langsung melempar alarm itu kearah TV. Tetapi, walaupun layar TV itu pecah, gambarnya tidak berubah.

"Ii-ih!"

Ia kabur dengan tergopoh-gopoh keluar kamar. Topi yang ia gunakan hampir saja terlepas. Dan tangannya merasa nyeri karena ia melempar alarm yang sangat keras dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Nagisa yang berada dilantai atas berdiri diberanda kamar yang menjadi bagiannya.

Beranda itu menghadap kekanan rumah.

"Udaranya segar sekali!"

Ia menghirup udara berulang kali karena ia menyukai udara saat ini. Selesai menaruh kameranya, ia langsung pergi keberanda kamar karena menurunya akan buang-buang waktu jika hanya duduk menunggu temannya.

"Tapi, Kayano, Kanzaki-san, Hayami-san, Chiba-kun, dan Isogai-kun kemana, ya? Kok tidak muncul-muncul, sih?"Tanyanya sambil terus melihat jam tangannya.

 _ **Shine. Shine. Shine.**_

Nagisa tersentak mendengar suara itu.

Ia langsung tertawa garing, "Kayanoo! Jangan menjahiliku, dong!"

Tetapi, suara itu terus terdengar. Baru Nagisa menyadari suara itu sangat berbeda dengan suara Kayano.

 **Grep.**

Kedua kakinya dipegang sebuah tangan.

"Kayano!-"

Ia melihat seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang mencengkram kuat kakinya.

"Pe-pergi!"Usirnya sambil mencoba menggerakkan kakinya kuat-kuat.

Tetapi tidak ada hasilnya. Nagisa sempat terdiam beberapa saat. Ia mencoba mencari cara.

Tiba-tiba, ia memegang tangan yang mencengkram kaki kanannya dan mencoba melepaskannya dengan segala kemampuan yang ia bisa.

"Berhasil!"Serunya saat melihat usahanya berhasil. Ia langsung melompat dari beranda dan mendarat ditaman samping rumah dan kabur menuju pagar rumah.

Setelah keluar dari halaman rumah itu, ia melihat perempatan didekat rumah itu dan berlari kearah jalan lurus.

Setelah waktu yang cukup lama baginya sudah ia berlari. Ia berhenti didekat sebuah taman bermain.

Ia terkejut ternyata ditaman itu ada Isogai, Kayano, Hayami, Kanzaki, dan Chiba yang berdiri memasang wajah ketakutan sepertinya.

"Semuanya!"

"Nagisa!"

Tanpa banyak berbicara lagi, Kayano langsung bertanya, "Kau sudah bertemu dengan _nya_?!"

"A-apa maksud kalian? Jangan-jangan kalian juga?!"

"I-iya"jawab Kanzaki.

"Sepertinya yang tadi itu bukan Koro-sensei atau teman sekelas kita karena mustahil mereka melakukan hal itu"Isogai mendekapkan kedua tangannya.

"Koro-sensei juga sepertinya belum tahu tentang rumah itu karena tidak mungkin ia mau kita dalam bahaya"dukung Chiba.

"Tapi ada juga kemungkinan Koro-sensei tahu atau itu perbuatannya!"Ucap Kayano. Mereka semua terdiam dan berpikir.

Mereka lalu kembali kekelas mereka dengan perasaan takut, trauma, dan bingung.

Dihalaman kelas, teman-teman mereka dan Koro-sensei sudah menunggu mereka.

"Hoi! Kalian semua lama amet, sih?!"Tanya Karma.

"Kanzaki-san! Kayano-san! Hayami-san! Sini!"Seru Okano riang.

Tentu saja mereka berenam terkejut dengan keadaan teman-teman mereka yang sepertinya biasa-biasa saja dan tidak terjadi apapun.

"Koro-senseii! Sensei jahat banget sih sama kita!"Teriak Kayano.

"Iya, tuh! Candanya kelewatan!"Dukung Isogai.

Koro-sensei dan yang lainnya-minus kelompok Isogai hanya bisa menatap heran mereka berenam.

"Apa maksud kalian, Kayano-san? Isogai-kun?"Tanya Koro-sensei balik.

"Kalian semua tidak terjadi apa-apa saat melakukan uji nyali tadi?"Tanya Nagisa kepada kelompok lain.

Mereka semua serempak menggeleng.

Kayano, Kanzaki, Hayami, Chiba, Isogai, dan Nagisa membulatkan mereka ketika melihat jawaban teman-teman mereka itu.

"Ko-Koro-sensei pasti ngerjain kita!"Bantah Hayami.

Koro-sensei semakin bertambah heran.

"Hayami-san, memangnya ada terjadi apa?"

Mereka berenam saling berpandangan. Seperti saling menunjuk siapa yang menceritakan kejadiannya.

Isogai dengan rela menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada kelompoknya.

"Dan … Begitulah …"

Mereka semua bergidik ngeri.

"Ho-hoi, betulan itu terjadi?"Tanya Maehara.

Isogai mengangguk.

Tak ada yang berani menjawab mendengar cerita Isogai.

"Ki-kita cek dulu!"Koro-sensei akhirnya memecah keheningan.

"Maksudnya?"Tanya Nagisa.

Koro-sensei menunjukkan sebuah laptop dan rupanya kamera tadi tersambung kelaptop itu. Semua kamera dalam keadaan menyala dan merekam video.

"KYAAA!"Jerit para murid-murid perempuan melihat layar kamera yang ditaruh Nagisa tiba-tiba dicakar oleh sesuatu dan bekas cakarannya berwarna merah.

"Bo-bohong kan …."Gumam yang laki-laki.

Tiba-tiba, masing-masing video menunjukkan satu huruf.

Jika digabungkan maka menjadi.

 **KOROSE.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Maaf jika tamat dengan tidak jelasnyaaa!**

 **Cerita ini hanya sekedar iseng karena udah lama gak sekolah.**

 **Horror ato humornya dapet gak?**

 **Maap jika tidak :|**


End file.
